So proud
by Kimblekn
Summary: Mr. and Mrs. Dean Winchester have to deal with Mother's day after the loss of both of their mothers. Small Daley drabble. Rated T for cussing only! HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!


**(HAPPY MOTHERS DAY! To celebrate the day, I have written an angsty Daley One-shot. It's S5 SPN and S7 OTH. It deals with how Dean/Haley deal with their mothers being gone on Mother's day. I'm oddly proud of it.)  
Disclaimer: I don't own a thing!**

So Proud – A Daley One Shot

HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!

Haley rubbed her neck standing outside of her motel room. The pain…it _hurt_. She didn't want to face what was inside, because the pain would double. Maybe even triple. She wanted to be by herself. She wanted to wallow in her own misery and for _once _not be responsible Haley James Winchester. But her husband was inside of the motel room suffering, and she couldn't leave him alone much longer. So she opened up the motel room and saw him sitting on their shared bed drinking whiskey straight out of the bottle.

"Look who finally came home!" He greeted, words slurred slightly and the edge in his tone noticeable. He turned his head and glared at his beloved wife. He was worried _sick _about her. He wasn't going pretend that he wasn't pissed as hell.

"We don't have a home, Dean. We just jump from motel to motel _saving the world_," she pointed out in a bored tone, walking farther into the room, but not going _anywhere _near Dean.

"Your home is wherever I am," he said tiredly. He wanted that day to _be over._ He wanted Haley to start acting normal again. She would the next day, he was sure. Although she had been hurting a lot lately. Rightfully so, too. He wasn't even able to help her without being a giant hypocrite. Haley saw he was hurting _so much_. She wanted to run out of the room, not able to handle his pain. She had some much of her own pain; she didn't want to handle his. But she had to do something. She couldn't _handle _seeing him so hurt. She knew some of the pain was due to her behavior too. That made everything worse.

She sat down next to him on their shared bed and motioned towards the whiskey. "Care to share?" She questioned and he handed over the bottle wordlessly. She took a sip that burned going down. Haley never was a big drinker, but ever since her divorce to Nathan Scott and getting together with Dean Winchester she had been drinking more, but that was years ago.

"Brooke and Sam are in the other room, talking to Victoria," Dean informed Haley. She felt an immense stab of jealousy towards her best friend.

"Well happy fucking Mother's day to her," Haley said bitterly and Dean chuckled darkly.

"That's exactly what I said," he informed her. Yes, they were both in a depressed mood due to Mother's Day, but who could blame them? Dean had always been fucked up after his Mother's death when he was a young child. He had always been a Momma's boy, and then she died leaving his whole family fucked up. Mother's day had always been a hard holiday for him to suffer through, but then he got together with Haley James and she made everything better on the horrible day. She would share his pain and never leave his side when he asked her to. She was his rock, but a few months prior her mother had died. That left Haley as messed up as Dean was. She was having a hard time dealing with the first Mother's day since her mother died. She wouldn't let Dean offer the little help he could, either.

"Let me guess, and then Sam wanted to talk about how Mary's death affected him just as much, but you couldn't let the hurt destroy you. Right?" After she spoke he turned and looked at her dead eyes and pale face.

"You know my bleeding heart of a brother, so well," he said with a bit of sarcasm. Haley brought her hand up and cradled her cheek. She was sorry for hurting him. "You're scaring me," he told her the god honest truth. He erratic behavior and blank stares was creeping him out worse than the prospect of letting an angel into his body did.

"I'm sorry," she said softly as he leaned into her touch. He wrapped a hand around the small of her back and pulled her impossibly close. She wrapped both hands around his neck, and he kept one on her back and put one in her hair. They were a tangled mess, sharing each others pain the best way they knew how. Dean crashed his lips onto hers. After awhile Dean pulled back and they looked into each others eyes.

"I get it, Hales," he told her softly. He understood what she was going through. She _finally _let the flood gates open to her husband as she buried her face in his chest.

"It hurts _so badly_," she sobbed into his chest, the words muffled. "And I feel _so selfish!_ The world is ending and all I can think about is how bad my mother being dead _hurts!_" Dean didn't make soothing sounds, and he didn't tell her the pain would lessen or that everything would work out. They wouldn't and he had never lied to her before, why start then? He just held her and let her cry out her misery into his shirt.

When the flood gates finally closed she stayed wrapped up in his strong arms. Venerable and hurting beyond belief.

"You're not selfish," he informed her and she waited anxiously for his next words. Needing confirmation that she was a good person. "Well, you can be, but…"

"No buts, I am or I'm not," she requested a straight yes or no question. He pulled her back and looked into her deep brown eyes that were finally showing life to them. It made him smile a sad, heartbroken smile.

"It's not a yes and no question, Hales. I know you and you don't believe in black and white," he reminded her gently.

"Life is full of shades of grey," she laughed lightly, repeating words she had once told him. She said them to him when he told her about him torturing souls in hell. He wasn't a bad person and neither was she. They sat in silence, words not needed. She stared at him and thought about how lucky she was to have him. What did she ever do to deserve him?

"What?" He questioned in regards to her starring.

"When we first got together everyone told me I was making a mistake. But then they said I was the best thing that ever happened to you. They were wrong," she informed him, playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck.

"What do you mean?" He questioned unsurely.

"They said I was going to save you. Make you more human, more sympathetic…"

"You have," he cut in.

"Well, you've done the same to me. I'm not some angel, Dean," she insisted.

"Oh, I know," he said with his signature smirk and she had to roll her eyes.

"When I feel as if I've lost myself, you bring me back. Dean Winchester _you _are the best thing that have ever happened to me," she told him sincerely. She kissed him lightly and then pulled back to say something. "I don't know what I ever did to deserve you, but I love you so much."

"_You _don't know what you did to ever deserve _me? _Babe, I think you got things mixed up," he chuckled.

"I don't," she insisted.

"You do, but its part of the reason I love you," he informed her and pulled her in for a searing kiss.

It was a sad day for the Winchesters. Neither had one of the most important people in their life's to celebrate with. The guiding light that led a person to be a better person was gone forever from their lives, but they had each other. They would get through anything the universe threw at them. Together. Their mother's would have been so proud.

**(Reviews would be mucho appreciated!)**


End file.
